


[Podfic] Iron Man

by dodificus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames shows up at the next job with twenty extra pounds of muscle. This can only lead to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iron Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158701) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 



**Length:** 41:22

 **Format:** mp3  & m4b

 **File Size:** 44.8 MB (mp3) | 18.7 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104179.zip) | [m4b](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104193.zip)

 

Audiobook created by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted on 20th April 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/280570.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
